The Halfling of Hogwarts
by Kyuubi323
Summary: Based on the Hunchback of Notre Dame: Harry Potter is raised in the highest tower of Hogwarts Monastery by Minister Riddle. He has spent all his years watching the townspeople wishing he could spend one day with them. Slash!creature!DracoandHarry
1. Chapter 0

**The Half-ling of Hogwarts**

**Summary: **_Sort of based on the Hunchback of Notre Dame- Harry Potter is raised in the highest tower of Hogwarts Monastery by Minister Thomas Riddle. He has spent all his years watching the people below him wishing he could spend one day with them. However, Riddle told him he was filthy and that only the Church could contain his filth, so Harry never dared go outside his tower walls. His job there was to ring the bells with his Godfather and guardian spirit, so he was not always alone. One day however, Harry notices a festival being set up, apparently for the return of King Albus and his Queen Minerva. Harry cannot resist temptation and sneaks out, without Riddle ever knowing._

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich, so I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters/terms used in the story. The above mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and the originators of the myths I used, who ever they are.

**Warnings!!! : This is SLASH as in (boy x boy) exclusively!!!!! Don't like it, please don't read it. I'm a fan of DracoxHarry, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll write what I feel like writing. Rating might go up, not too sure so be warned.**

**Chapter 0- The Beginning**

The kingdom of Hogwarts was young, but prosperous at the beginning of our story. The chosen young Prince Albus Dumbledore had just ascended to the throne, and had married his best friend Minerva McGonagall. He was a powerful wizard, the strongest they say after his legendary triumph over the evil warlock Grindlewald. He was privy to all sorts of secrets, even those of the Gods. This secret of the Gods is known by all, as mere legend now. It is the beginning story of Noah and the Ark, and the original reason for the great flood. Albus was friend to one of these holders of the secret, and soon figured out what his friend was.

His friend was named James Ukko Potter, and he was still young even in human years. James was one of what were called the Grigori, or the Watchers; a group who are in one legend guardians of the "doorways between the physical plane and that which is beyond." The Watchers were dispatched to Earth simply to watch over the people. The first group that were named the Watchers began to lust for the human women they saw, and at the prodding of their then leader, they defected en masse to illicitly instruct and procreate among humanity. They became a group of fallen angels, and their union to humans gave rise to a race of hybrids known as the Nephilim.

The Nephilim were savage giants who pillage the earth and endangered humanity. Not only did their children attempt to destroy the world, the fallen taught their humans arts and technologies such as weaponry, cosmetics, mirrors, sorcery, and such which were intended to be discovered gradually over time by humans, not given to them all at once.

The Nephilim are the reason one God allows a Great Flood to rid the earth of them, but He first sends the angel Uriel to warn Noah so as not to eradicate the human race. It is supposed that the Nephilim still remain of earth even after the Great Flood, but it is also told that the Watchers themselves are bound in the valleys of the Earth until Judgment Day. It is according to the belief that their sins filled the Earth with violence and the world was destroyed as a result of their intervention that this story takes a turn for the worst.

James is part of the second dispatched Grigori, and like their predecessors they fell in love with the beautiful daughters of man. Now in the know, the Gods made it so that angels feel no lust, and were unable to procreate with humans. Anytime an angel looks at a human with anything remotely resembling a lustful feeling are instantly feeling decidedly ill. This brings us back to Albus and James sitting in the Hogwarts castle.

"James my friend, what is the matter?" A young Albus Dumbledore asked worried for his new found divine friend.

James Potter glumly sighed and perched himself on Albus' desk in his private study. "I've not yet found the love of my life Albus, and I know I won't fall for any human girls thanks to the sick feeling we all get when we look at them. I've been looking for the best, and only want the most beautiful, intelligent, and perfect woman the universe can offer. However, I can't seem to find her." He replied sorrowfully, looking at his only human friend with such a pitiful face, Albus couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Oh, don't worry so James! You'll find her one day when you least expect it. Besides, you're still young- barely 20- and that is saying something for you angels. You have many more years to search for the perfect woman, so don't give up hope so soon." Albus said reassuringly, smiling at his friend for added support.

James smiled back. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like me to get so put out like this. It's probably because today's the day Padfoot is going to be sacrificed for that new church of your Kingdom's. Speaking of which, he wanted me to be there for him, and it's almost three already! I'll see you later Albus, and tell Minnie I said hello."

With that, the Wished-he-was-Fallen angel spread his wings and took flight soaring out the open window on his way to Hogwarts Monastery. Albus frowned, thinking of the truly barbaric church rituals that were being performed, and that he now knew they meant nothing to the Gods. James had told Albus all about a large black dog named Sirius (nicknamed Padfoot by James) who had become James' best friend 5 years previous. The black dog is essentially a nocturnal specter, often associated with the Devil, and its appearance is regarded as a portent of death. James' friend was going to become a Kyrkogrim, otherwise known as a Church Grim, today- the last building day of the new Hogwarts monastery. They would bury this completely

Black dog on the North side of the grounds whilst he is still alive, creating a guardian spirit, the church grim, in order to protect the church from the Devil. Albus did not have the power to tell the church to stop their rituals and hoped Padfoot would assist James in his search for the "love of his life."

Unbeknownst to the group of friends, James would find said love when he least expected, just like Albus said he would. Only the meeting would not happen for another 50 years, whilst James was lost in his flight over the Forbidden Forest, so named by humans who feared the mischievous and malignant spirits and demons whom resided there.

50 years, 8 months, 1 week, 4.5 days, 12 hours, 15 minutes, and 43 seconds later~

"Curse you Albus with your 'eventually find her' speech. Padfoot isn't helping either the jerk. Just because he's fallen in love with the captured werewolf residing within the church walls he doesn't care about my love plight. Though admittedly, Remus is a nice guy and will be good for Sirius and his overly enthusiastic bell ringing." James grumbled to himself aloud, mentally counting in another minute and 5 seconds to his "Waiting for the Love of my life" watch.

James looked around briefly, before pausing in his flight. "Where am I?" He looked down at the forest below him and almost fell over having realized he flew a lot longer than he thought. He recognized where he was, but that was not his main concern anymore. For below him, was a large spring of water and he could see the most beautiful woman his eyes had ever had the fortune to lay upon.

Hurriedly flying down and hiding in a tree nearby, James carefully observed his surroundings and the creature his beloved was. The Forbidden forest was chalk full of dangerous creatures that wouldn't hesitate to take a bite out of him simply because he was and Angel, or because he was male. He deemed the area around him safe, but that had averse affects on his hope that the beautiful red haired lady was not a dangerous creature.

He took in her blood red hair and captivating emerald green eyes, and on her naked back were beautiful dark red webbed wings. She was wearing a pale pink dress made of a fine material, looking similar to the clothing of ancient Egyptians. James knew what she was now and he smiled happily. He had heard of the misfortunes that fall upon humans who meet one such as her, but he didn't care what befell him if only she would return his love. He looked at her again noticing her stand and wade into the water carefully.

James smiled gently at the Dones d'aigua- commonly called water-women. She was not immortal, but would live for thousands of years and retain her beauty and youth no matter how close she was to death. James couldn't have thought of a better creature to love than one which symbolized the fertility and life-giving virtues of water, and who would try to bring wealth and well-being to the areas they lived in. He wondered briefly if she was able to perform magic with a hazel wand like many of her kin, and even some humans, could.

Slowly and carefully James approached her spring careful not to startle her nor enter her spring as it would be seen as an insult. Having heard James' soft foot falls, the red haired beauty hurried turned around and hazel wand magically appearing in her hands, her stance defensive. Her eyes widened briefly noticing James' angelic wings. James held his hands up in surrender.

"Hello there, my lady. I happened to be flying by (admittedly lost) and I noticed you down her admiring your obviously beautiful reflection and I absolutely had to come and say hello." James said soothingly.

The Dones d'aigua narrowed her eyes. "Well you have, now leave."

James smiled warily. "I see you don't quite trust me…. Oh, I know! I'll give you my name and you can use it however you wish. Call upon me if you ever need me, or even when you don't. "

She smiled. "No, now leave."

James gaped. "N-no?! But I have searched for near a century to find the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman in the world, and now that I see her lovely visage before me, she turns me away?! Lord, my God, my creator… how you must despise me!" James yelled up to the heavens.

The Gods meanwhile looked at each other carefully. "Have any… sevens?"

"Go fish."

Meanwhile the water woman couldn't hold back a blush, knowing as she did that angels did not lie, especially in the middle of an emotional outburst. While she watched the angel fume despairingly she could help but laugh. James paused in his tirade and stared in shock at the laughing lady of water. He sat down at the edge of her spring, careful not to touch it, and he smiled brightly at her.

She calmed herself and waded closer to him. "Alright then Watcher, my name's Lily- Lily Luna Evans."

James' smiled grew broader in his happiness. "It's nice to meet you Lady Lily! I'm James Ukko Potter."

Lily smiled back. "You share the name of my Goddess' husband- unusual for a non-Dones d'aigua. How'd you come by it?"

James smiled. "Ah, a wonderful story that my mother enjoys telling me constantly. My mother whilst pregnant with me was flying somewhere (she doesn't know exactly where) when she noticed a giant sea serpent chasing after a Dones d'aigua. My mother was always trying to help people, thus without care to her own life (or my own apparently) she hurried in and saved the Dones d'aigua from the serpent. The Goddess of fertility Akka was so grateful that my mother was willing to sacrifice herself and that of her unborn child that she blessed my mother and my birth, allowing my mother to give me her husband's name as my middle. That is of course the short version, as the longer one will put you to sleep instantly, believe you me."

Lily laughed, and James swore he had never heard a more beautiful sound on Earth or in Heaven. When James left it was with a promise that he would return the next day, and he did constantly. In the mornings he did his job as a Watcher, mostly chatting with King Albus and Queen Minerva and then visiting Sirius and the seemingly constantly blushing werewolf named Remus. Then he would book it to Lily's spring, where they would talk, laugh, dance, and when finally convinced swimming and flying. Lily's wings were small and mostly used to help her swim faster, but were able to support her in flying. James however was always nearby just in case.

It was a few years later that the two decided to marry, and they did so at Hogwarts Monastery so Sirius and the recently deceased Remus could attend. King Albus presided over their union and the Gods thought nothing of it. After all, who were they to stop true love when faced with it? Besides, they never banned their Angels from falling in love, only stopped their senseless lust for the daughters of man. And a bonus (in their eyes) Lily was not a Daughter of man, but a powerful Dones d'aigua. Three years after their marriage, Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on July 31st. Their baby was the perfect mix of the two of them with James' wild black hair and one angel wing; and with Lily's emerald eyes and one webbed wing. They named him Hadrien Akko Sierra Viselle Potter, or Harry for short. Sirius was named his godfather, while Remus was named his guardian spirit.

It was a few months after Harry's birth that the King and Queen were called away to meet with foreign monarchs for an alliance. The Minister in place, a Tom Riddle, decided that the Kingdom was being over run with sinful filth, and began his plans to purge the Kingdom of said filth. He started small, beheading criminals of all types- petty thieves to murderers- then he began to target those who did not pay their taxes on time, dealing out harsh punishments and raising the taxes. People began to die left and right, either from Minister Riddle demanding their beheading, starvation from raised taxes, or by each other. The Watchers were called to gather, as they had to report Riddle's misdeeds, and knowing they had to somehow stop him. The Gods however told them not to interfere as they could possibly make it worse. James was the only one who could not abide by their judgment, as Riddle was already targeting creatures, some driven toward extinction. Sirius and Remus were safe so long as they stayed within the church, but lily and his son lived in the Forbidden Forest which was steadily being emptied.

James did the only thing he could think of, and that was to rally the rest of the creatures to fight for their freedom. It did not take a lot of work, as all creatures were vying to fight against the murderous human who dared tried to exterminate them. James had been reluctantly persuaded to allow Lily fight as well, and they left Harry with Sirius and Remus.

Somehow, Minister Riddle had found out about their rebellion and was prepared for their arrival. A legion of Riddle's supporters and the royal guard had been waiting for them, and though things seemed fairly evenly match, James and the other creatures were surprised when Riddle himself came out into the battle. They were further surprised to see a wand in his hand and a book of spells, belonging to Albus, floating beside him. Lily recognized the book instantly and carefully watched Riddle's wand movements, pulling out her own wand. Spells were cast and countered by the two, almost evenly matched with the other creatures adding in their own special brands of magic whilst fighting off the soldiers and such.

The two sides withdrew for a reprieve, both sides being exhausted. Minister Riddle sent out the order for James and Lily Potter to be captured dead or alive above all else. He sent spies to find out who their closest friends were, and where they lived, who was in their immediate family? Anything and everything he could find out he did, and he would stop at nothing to destroy and take away all that they held dear for daring to defy him.

It was soon after his spy came to him with knowledge of James' and Lily's only family and friends besides the King and Queen. A Kyrkogrim, a deceased werewolf- both of whom resided within the Church, a place Riddle could not touch nor invade- but there was one he could reach. The son of Lily and James Potter still lived within the Forbidden Forest, but from what his pry told him all the creatures were dead set on protecting their leaders and their son. Why though, Riddle's spy did not know. Not only that, but even if he could distract the rebels in a battle, they left their son with his Godfather in the Church. Riddle locked himself in his study (Albus' study) and thought long and hard, plotting a way to capture the son to the rebel leaders, and to kill the family stirring the filth of the land.

Word was sent that Lily Potter whom had matched Riddle in a magic fight three times now was to be killed on sight, and anyone caught aiding the rebels would be destroyed, be they human or ghost. The Church Grim, Sirius, and his mate Remus shared worried looks at the news before hurrying to James and Lily to share the news. Sadness and fear was met by the news, and creatures called for Lily to take her son and hide within the Church of her Goddess, as Riddle could not enter without being boiled alive. James had to agree, for Lily was now a major target, and if they left Harry with Sirius and Remus at the Hogwarts Monastery they would be exorcised by Riddle's darkest spells. The only problem they saw was that the Church of the Goddess Akko was only accessible through the Black Lake, which was at the doorsteps of Hogwarts castle.


	2. Flight and Tower

**Chapter 1:**

**Flight and Tower**

A plan had been formulated after a long debate between James, Lily, and several other rebels. It was decided that Lily and her son would be escorted to the edge of the Forbidden Forest by James and a rebel named Peter Pettigrew, and the rest of the rebels would attack the homes of Riddle's most loyal of followers. Once at the edge, Peter would continue on to help protect Lily and Harry, whilst James went back to help and lead the rebels against Riddle and his army. Sirius and Remus would be waiting near the Sacred Fountain, where Lily and Harry would return to from the realm of the Goddess Akko, having established an open connection through the Goddess's waters and the Christian God's water.

The night before their plan was set into action, Sirius and Remus returned to the church, and James and Lily and Harry packed some supplies and clothes. Peter Pettigrew was waiting near the spring in which the Potters where living, wondering absently how James could breathe under the water. Peter was not the best looking of creatures- a creature called the Colo colo which is a rat with feathers that usually has a serpent form. With his human form he has a short hefty body and straggly brown hair that was balding in many areas, and beady, watery eyes. When looking at this poor excuse of a creature, one cannot help but feel sorry for him, but what they don't know was that underneath Peter's cowardice was a lust for power. He agreed to spy for Minister Riddle in exchange for power, money, and anything else he could ever want.

Peter had not expected to actually like James or Lily, but he did. He even got along with Sirius and Remus, though he was often the butt of every joke, the group made him feel welcome and happy. Not only that, but the rebel leader's son, Harry, was the most adorable thing Peter had ever seen, and he felt guilt every time the baby smiled at him. Peter slipped away from the spring, hoping if he got far enough away, he would be rid of his guilt, but even as he reached the threshold of Hogwarts castle the guilt gnawed at his heart. After forfeiting all the rebels' plans to Minister Riddle, Peter hurried away, hiding himself until tomorrow came.

And it did, but Peter still felt terrible about it. In a moment of hysteria, Peter ousted his own secret to the resident potions master, Severus Snape, whom had previously worked for King Albus, but decided to keep his job and work for Riddle instead. As long as he was being paid, what did he care people were dying? Of course, after Peter calmed down, he hurriedly left after making Severus promise not to tell Riddle he told anyone his plans. Severus agreed, and as soon and Peter and Riddle left Severus went to tell someone who wasn't Riddle- Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Severus had met James the few times he came to visit Albus and though they didn't always get along, James had praised his work in potions. That gave Severus enough reason to try and help James and his family, even if just a bit.

That night Peter, James, Lily and baby Harry set out through the Forbidden forest toward the Black lake, while the rest of the rebels set out for the distraction. Sirius and Remus were waiting in the church for Lily to establish a connection from the Goddess's Temple to the church. This is where Severus found them and hurriedly told them about Riddle's trap. Meanwhile James was saying his goodbyes to Lily and Harry.

"James, why don't you just come with us?" Lily asked worriedly hugging her sleeping baby closer to her. "If you're caught then Riddle will crush the rebellion and I'd be left without my husband who was so persistent in having my hand."

James smiled charmingly at her. "Patience won me your hand. I wanted the perfect wife, and I found her, and now have a beautiful son. I'll do anything in my power to keep you two safe, and that means distracting Minister Riddle in battle. Peter will be with you the rest of the way, and you're an excellent fighter Lils. Just stay safe for me yeah?" James asked hugging his small family to him, kissing Lily's forehead softly.

Lily smiled tearfully. "Of course, and you'll do the same right?"

James smiled. "Of course."

So they separated from each other, neither noticing the guilty look crossing Peter's face. Peter caught little Harry staring at him and quickly wiped the look off his face, and lead Lily and said babe to their death. James hurried off to join the rebels, unaware they had been ambushed and captured and that Riddle had given them a weapon capable of killing even the strongest of angels while he went in search of Lily and the "Rebel Prince." And what better way to crush a rebellion?

**16 years later**

Have you ever thought of complete isolation? Have you ever been in complete isolation? I tell you, it is the oddest feeling. I'm not always alone, heaven's no! I have family, and a… master of sorts. My family is Padfoot and Moony, whereas my master is Minister Riddle. I don't really like him, but he did rear… well okay, he brought me food and clothes, and books in which Moony educates me with. Oh, and he hasn't killed me yet like he said he would every time he visited.

"Good morning, afternoon, or evening Harry. How are you? Good? Wonderful, but don't get too comfortable. I'll most likely kill you next I visit." You know that sort of thing. But he hasn't, or at least not yet. I've lived this long in a creaky bell tower right? Right. Padfoot and Moony love me too much to kill me, even though I love to annoy Padfoot. Moony always takes my side though, and Padfoot always pouts like a 5 year old.

By the way, my name's Harry if it wasn't already obvious, and I was born seventeen years ago to the day. That's right, today's my birthday and I can't wait to see what Padfoot and Moony got for me. Minister Riddle will avoid me for the next two weeks as per usual. He doesn't like creatures like me, though I can't fathom why. He has some in his employment, and he has magic, so that makes him just as different as I or any other creature.

Though I am not exactly sure what type of creature I am, 'cause I'm a half-ling; half angel and half Dones d'aigua. Moony thinks I'm an Enchanted Moura, which doesn't make sense because they always appear as beautiful young women, and I am not a girl. Padfoot speculates that I'm a sylph, which also doesn't work because they're invisible, and I can be seen. They both think I might be a Crinaeae, which is a type of nymph associated with fountains. That might be true of me, but Riddle always keeps large watering wells and fountains away from me and vise versa. Though I hardly ever go down stairs into the actual Monastery in which I live and help Padfoot ring the bells.

So, I'm not sure what type of creature I am, as I'm the only one in existence apparently. But that doesn't matter anyway because I'll never meet any one else who would think it matters. Most creatures have gone into hiding or already died out, unless they're under ownership of Minister Riddle, or like Padfoot and Moony- protected by the churches' rituals. Not even the King has the power to control the church, though speaking of which they- the people I enjoy watching everyday- tell of a rumor that the King and Queen survived the apparent assassination attempts and are finally making their way back to reclaim their kingdom. I know Minister Riddle is the one out to get them killed, but there's no one I can tell who could do something about it. I am after all a mere rumor to these humans who live in the village below me.

I wish I could for just one day walk among them as an ordinary man. To do ordinary things like walk through the market and buy my own food, go to a real school (though I love Moony and appreciates his teaching), or even go strolling by the Black Lake, though that's where Riddle killed my mother. What's more I want friends my age (though Padfoot acts younger than me) like that boy Ron Weasley and all his siblings (that must be fun), or even that Hermione Granger girl who loves books to a fault. They're human but I couldn't care less about that, just so they could be my friends. Hell, even that clumsy, nervous boy, Neville Longbottom would be a great friend if he just bucked up a little bit.

I'm beginning to once again despise my fate to be stuck here in this tower for the rest of my life. Who does Riddle think I am, Rapunzel?! Like hell. One day, when I learn to actually use these wings on mine I'm going to fly far away to where it doesn't matter what you are. Forget Riddle and his "I own you" nonsense!

"Pronglet, we brought you your presents and surprise, surprise! That's right a genuine birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley's bakery!"

…After I open my presents and eat my birthday cake, I'll learn to fly properly.


	3. A Celebration Festival

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich, so I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters/terms used in the story. The above mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and the originators of the myths I used, who ever they are.

**Warnings!!! : This is SLASH as in (boy x boy) exclusively!!!!! Don't like it, please don't read it. I'm a fan of DracoxHarry, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll write what I feel like writing. Rating might go up, not too sure so be warned.**

"Spoken language"

_Thoughts_

_**********************************************************************_

**Chapter 2**

**A Celebration Festival**

Sirius! Remus! Look at the humans, see what they're doing! It's different today!" Harry Potter yelled happily running back and forth from the balcony to his room.

Sirius and Remus aka Padfoot and Moony, ran to Harry and then to the end of the balcony to watch the human towns folk. The people were hurrying around the town setting up tents and ordering food to be made, and songs were being prepared to be played or sung. Costumes and new dress clothes were hurriedly being put together, and even Riddle's guards and police were smiling happily and chatting with the townsfolk. While all this was happening, far and high above them three figures stood watching everything in curiosity.

"Padfoot, what are they doing? Why are they doing so many different things today?" Harry asked his godfather excitedly, wonder shining in his eyes.

Sirius squinted in thought. "I think they're actually preparing for a festival…. They haven't had one since… God who knows when? Before you were born I suppose, and before Riddle started going crazy with power." He answered with Remus's agreement sounding on the other side of Harry.

Harry blinked in shock. "A festival- a real one like I read in the history archives you stole from the Monastery's inner chambers for me to read? A festival with fire eaters, dancers, jugglers, and all sorts of people who can do weird but amazing things that I read about!" Harry said in a flash, looking down in awe at the people below.

Sirius and Remus shared twin looks of amusement over Harry's head. "Yes Harry, those types of festivals. Mimes and stilt walkers, and even fireworks are in use these days I hear tell of." Remus said inking in temptation to Harry's mind.

Sirius leaned in closer to Harry. "Wouldn't it be fun to go down there and experience it first hand? To see the fire eaters and mimes, to eat all the food they make and sell just for these occasions, and at the end of a long day of fun to sit down and watch the fireworks light up the sky."

Harry sighed happily at the thought wondering if he might be able to go. But no, he knew already that if he dared leave the tower, Minister Riddle would somehow find out at then Harry would be in trouble. He frowned at the thought.

"Stop trying to get my hopes up. Riddle would find out and then where would I be? A ghost here with you, or maybe ascend into the Heavens. Or perhaps there is an after life, a separate place where the dead go. Dad was already an angel, so where would he go if not Heaven, the place of his birth?" Harry took one last look down at the happily celebrating people before turning away and wandering into his dark tower, getting ready to ring the bells once more.

Lying comfortably on a stone ledge on the coast none to far from Hogwarts was a large silver dragon, wings folded on its sides and bright grey/silver eyes hidden by eyelids of silver scales. Said eyes opened lazily, disturbed by a sudden uproar in the city beside its lake. Lifting his great head the dragon looked toward the city and decide to see what was going on in the normally quiet and subdued kingdom. He flapped his giant wings taking flight instantly as if the sky demanded he be there, and flew low to the forest treetops. Once he was close enough he landed, and suddenly morphed into a tall young blonde haired man looking no older than twenty, with skin as pale as a vampire's. This young man was in fact 212 human years, which in dragon years he was only 18. He was another half-ling, half dragon and what is called a dhampir.

His mother had been human and had married his father a dragon with the ability to become human at night. A few months after his conception, his mother had been attacked by a vampire, who tried to turn her and take her for him self. His father had arrived in the nick of time to help her and his unborn child and they fled the city with a vow to never return until the true King needed their assistance. Upon her turning into a vampire, her child had also been infected with vampirism.

Now based upon a rumor from overseas, the child grown into a fine man had returned to see if the King did indeed need his help to reclaim his supposedly overrun kingdom. The blonde sauntered through the forest as if he owned it, and any creatures remaining hidden in its depths strayed away, not wanting to enrage the Garguiem vampire hybrid. He walked into town, but was not noticed as the people were all so busy preparing for their festival. He was amazed by all the happy faces that normally looked so… forlorn. Listening to the gossip, he learned that the people were celebrating the good news of their King's and Queen's survival against all sorts of assassination attempts and travel delaying attacks.

As he wandered he heard suddenly the loud chime of bells and paused looking toward Hogwarts Monastery, belatedly realizing many others had stopped to listen as well. Curious, he went over to two teenagers talking besides a building. One, a tall red haired youth with freckles dotting his face, seemed to be coaxing something from the other- a girl with bushy, curly brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes.

"Excuse me," the dhampir interrupted with a smooth and elegant voice, instantly mesmerizing the girl. "My name's Draco Malfoy and I've only just arrived here. I just heard those bells and was curious as to why everyone seemed to pause to listen."

The girl smiled elbowing the red haired boy who was about to say something derogatory, causing him to nearly fall and grumble. "It's nice to meet you Draco, my name's Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley."

The red head, Ron, cut in. "Just Ron Wealsey, not Ronald."

Hermione and Draco ignored him. "Those bells of the Hogwarts Monastery are steeped in rumor and legend. It is written that the bells are rung by a Kyrkogrim, sacrifice nearly a century ago on the day of the monastery's completion. Years ago when Minister Riddle first came into power, all the creatures that weren't in his service grouped together and rebelled, but they were wiped out. Those that escaped returned to the Forbidden Forest and have yet to reappear. The only remaining creatures are those working for Minister Riddle, and supposedly the Kyrkogrim, his mate, and the rebel leaders' son the Rebel Prince. There is nearly no evidence to support the theory that these three still live within the church, but what few realize is that the reason Minister Riddle has no control over the church is because one he is not the King, and two because the Kyrkogrim is the holder of the Church's sacred powers and rituals.

"Another proof is that though the Kyrkogrim loves to ring the bells loudly and boisterously, he is a ghost and cannot physically touch the bells in order to ring them. His mate has to be a ghost as well already or at least very old and not strong enough to ring them anymore. Thus the Rebel Prince who must be around our age now is the only one able to ring them."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her exuberance. "Could it not be just another monk or priest living there?"

Hermione shook her head getting ready to launch into another lecture, but stopped hearing Ron groan.

"Damn it Malfoy, look what you've done! She'll never shut up about it now!" The boy groaned out dodging Hermione's kick.

Draco merely smirked at him before turning back to Hermione, instantly knowing she was better than a day in a dusty old library. "Please continue Hermione."

Hermione blushed, but smiled happily. "Anyway, it can't be a monk or priest because the stairway that leads to the attic and roof is sealed off. There is only one key and it is closely guarded by Minister Riddle himself. It is rumored that the Minister is holding the Prince captive to use him as a weapon against all who would oppose him."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is this Prince really that powerful?"

Hermione shrugged. "We assume so, for his parents were the Angel James Ukko Potter and the Dones d'aigua Lily Luna Evans Potter, the two rebel leaders. Riddle feared the child of their union because of the result of Angels and humans union. Lady Lily was a powerful Dones d'aigua having the power to use a wand even. Lord Potter was a Watcher and the leader to boot, the only group of Angels to have the power to be seen by normal humans, when they want. Their child, with the inherited power of his mother and father, could quite possibly destroy Riddle with the flick of the wrist, even with all the creatures and dark magic he surrounds him self."

Draco though about this, deciding he could use the Prince for his own purposes, and kill Riddle in his own personal revenge. He looked at Hermione again, ignoring Ron's face growing an angry red. "How do you know this Prince is willing to over throw Riddle, if he is indeed the only living humans he knows?"

Hermione shrugged. "We can't be sure, but it was Minister Riddle who locked him away in the towers and killed his parents. No one can know for sure, as no one as had a chance to find him and talk to him, no matter how many secret searches there have been."

"Hermione," Ron shouted, covering Hermione's mouth with his hand and glancing around hurriedly.

Draco blinked and lifted a suspicious eyebrow at the two. "Are you two perhaps part of the rebel group?"

Hermione glared at Ron, trying to remove his hand from her mouth. Ron though refused and struggled to keep her silent.

"We've no idea what you are talking about Malfoy." Ron said snidely, trying to pull Hermione with him as he walked away.

Draco smirked. "When you lie you might want to get your accomplice to go along with it." He said following the two easily. Inwardly he smirked glad the rumors he heard of the rebel group still being active were true. He could use them as well against Riddle.

"R-Ron, let go of me you baboon!" Hermione yelled out once her mouth was free thanks to her struggling.

"I'm not a baboon! I'm doing this for your own good. You'll get people killed with your inability to not share secret knowledge!" Ron argued back, pouting slightly for being called a baboon. He glared at Draco, whom was still following behind them. "And you! Stop following us! You're not welcome in our company."

Hermione bit Ron's hand causing him to howl out in pain drawing some attention. Luckily, their antics were so common place people didn't pay too much attention even with Draco there. "Oh hush Ron! I have a feeling Draco could help us, and is certainly no friend of Minister Riddle's."

Draco broke in with another question now that Hermione was free to speak. "This festival is to celebrate what exactly?"

Hermione smiled cheekily at Ron as she answered Draco's question. "It's to celebrate the news that the King and Queen did in fact survive the ship wreak- one of the many ways they've tried to return to Hogwarts- and are now in fact closer to Hogwarts territories thanks to it. Supposedly they're only a couple weeks away. Minister Riddle is always away these two weeks which is why we can celebrate openly. Even his guards and police are tired of his tyranny. Though many still support him and will fight for him, especially the creatures on his side. They support him the most because they have a wide berth, and great amount of power given to them by Riddle's dark magic."

Draco nodded, pleased with the news. "If the King is on his way, won't it be a simple matter for him to knock Riddle out of his thrown?"

Hermione shook her head. "King Albus is quite old now and his great powers are not as strong as they once were in his youth. Besides that Minister Riddle has accumulated so many dark artifacts and magics that even at his strongest the King would have some trouble just breaking through Riddle's wards much more so in a duel."

"And that's why the rebels are looking for the Prince, because his power is what Riddle had feared all these years. He doesn't want the King to meet and help the Prince control his vast magical power to use against him." Draco concluded.

"It's not only that you know." Ron said giving into Hermione's wished to tell the stranger everything. "By naming him the Rebel Prince, he is guaranteed the throne. There had been rumor of King Albus claiming the Watcher James Potter his heir to Hogwarts throne, which is speculated as the start of Riddle's mad desire to kill off the creatures. His excuse is he's trying to purify the world of the filth that creatures are. He sees them as mutations and obscene blights on the human race. The Prince is the representation of all things Light and Pure."

Draco blinked, taking in this information. Hermione sighed and looked at the highest bell tower of the Hogwarts Monastery, causing Ron and Draco to look as well.

"And that is why we need him. We need Hadrien James Akka Sierra Viselle Potter."

Harry gave a mighty sneeze making him stumble slightly as he folded his dried clothes. Remus and Sirius quirked ghostly eyebrows at him amused.

"Someone must be speaking about you Harry." Remus said with a smile taking another of Sirius' pawns on the chess board.

Harry laughed slightly. "Don't be silly Moony. Who besides you two, and perhaps Riddle knows enough about me to actually speak of me?"

Sirius pouted as his brilliant plan to finally beat Remus at chess unraveled mores so than it had at the beginning of the game. "You'd be surprised Prongslet. We creatures are the center of attention when it comes to rumors and legends. You more so than Remus and I, I'd bet."

Harry began to put his clothes away. "Why am I in the rumors and legends so much more than you and Moony?" Harry questioned not pausing in his clothes organizing.

Remus answered this time smirking victoriously as he checkmated Sirius a minute into their 5th game. "Because little Prince, you are the bell ringer of the tower, and the all powerful son of the Rebel Leaders."

Harry shrugged. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Sirius turned his back on Remus pouting at his 2,658th defeat. "It's because despite this reputation of yours, no one has ever seen you, nor have you ever left this tower. The bells are rung every day and night, and yet everyone knows the stairwell that leads up here is sealed or blocked off."

"Yes Harry, you're practically a celebrity to the townspeople." Remus said chuckling at Sirius' childish behavior. The werewolf turned ghost snuck up behind Sirius and licked the shell of his ear.

"A celebrity huh? Sounds…. Goddesses if you two are going to do that do it somewhere else. I like my eyes and ears to function properly thank you very much." Harry said to them blushing lightly. The two hurriedly disappeared from Harry's tower.

_Goddess every time they play chess… they need a new board game or something._ Harry thought with a slight smile on his lips.

Harry walked back to the balcony and looked down at the townspeople as they put the finishing touches on their festival for tomorrow. As Harry looked down at them, he thought back to what he had read in his books and smiled.

_A festival to celebrate the return of the King, and Riddle won't be back for another week and a half. Even if he did find out… could I?_

Harry returned to his room and began looking through his clothes and the stacks of clothe Remus and Sirius bring him whenever they get the chance. He needed a cloak and something to cover his face, and a costume; and he only had that night to come up with something.


	4. The Day of Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich, so I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters/terms used in the story. The above mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and the originators of the myths I used, who ever they are.

**Warnings!!! : This is SLASH as in (boy x boy) exclusively!!!!! Don't like it, please don't read it. I'm a fan of DracoxHarry, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll write what I feel like writing. Rating might go up, not too sure so be warned.**

**_I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who has reviewed this story so much I can't put it into words. I love it when my work is praised no matter how small, so I give a heartfelt thanks to:_**

_**Crystal Malfoy**_

_**Godwolf Fenrir**_

**_Harry-Draco-Dreamer_  
**

**Chapter 3**

**The Day of Meetings**

Draco Malfoy sipped at his drink calmly as he watch Hermione have her shouting match with "members of the Order of the Phoenix," the newly reformed rebel group. All were firm supporters of King Albus and were constantly receiving messages from their King and Queen secretly, and causing trouble for Riddle and his men. They quite obviously didn't trust him one wit, but Draco was lucky enough to have the very spirited and excellent arguer Hermione Granger on his side. Ron was sitting off to the side getting a loud tongue lashing from his mother, a Mrs. Molly Weasley co-owner and head baker at their little bakery called affectionately "The Burrow."

Hermione was currently arguing furiously with two people- Kingsley Shaklebolt and Alastor Moody- the current heads of the Order until their King returned. The other members were either sitting off to the side watching in faint amusement or were out at their jobs or preparing for the festival. Draco noticed two of them were related to Ron and his mother, who Draco guessed were Ron's father and younger sister. There were two others who were about Ron's and Hermione's age; a boy with black hair pulled back into a pony tale and deep blue eyes, and a girl with long dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes. At a glance Draco knew they were not human as their appearances portrayed them as.

"I trust him! Can't you just trust in me as a respected member of this Order?" Hermione yelled furiously at the two gesturing wildly. "Besides, his name last name is Malfoy! In the history archives the Malfoy family once lived in this town but left promising to return when their true King needed their assistance!"

Draco blinked giving no other outward sign of his shock. He hadn't realized people who actually read history archives might recognize his name. He shrugged it off, as it didn't really matter if they knew who he was decent from, or more precisely the unborn infant in the archives. Draco's eyes caught the eyes of the boy and girl who were staring at him unabashedly with carefully blank looks. He smirked at them, making the girl blush darkly and making the boy look away frowning.

Draco stood up and walked over to the arguing three, causing them to halt their argument. "As much as I love hearing you argue about my loyalty to the King whilst I'm three feet away, I would really rather hurry this along. What could I possibly do to earn your trust?" Draco asked bored, hiding his impatience.

Shaklebolt frowned and turned to Moody and they whispered conspiratorially, unaware Draco could hear everything they were saying. Draco inwardly laughed at their "challenge."

Moody and Shaklebolt looked back at him unsuccessfully hiding their smirks. "We want you to find the Rebel Prince."

"Easy- he's in the bell tower of Hogwarts Monastery." Draco countered, repeating the rumor he was told earlier.

Moody growled threateningly. "That's not what we mean! Find him and bring him here, so we can train him!"

Draco smirked. "Oh, why didn't you say so to begin with?" Draco threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Hermione and Ron shared looks and ran out after him, along with the boy and girl sitting in the background.

"Wait! Draco wait for us!" Hermione yelled out to the silver/blonde haired boy.

Draco didn't pause but did slow down allowing them to catch up with him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione, before casting a mistrustful glance at the other three, still disliking Ron from their first meeting.

"Ah, this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They joined around last year or so, and their parents are soldier spies in Riddle's army." Hermione said gesturing to the boy and girl in turn.

Draco nodded to them and they returned it, a silent conversation occurring between the three pairs of eyes. The two knew Draco too was not human, and that he was more powerful than they were. A smirked played on Draco's lips.

"So, how are you going to find the Rebel Prince? If he's really in the bell tower, there's no way up to check see." Ron asked curious despite his dislike of the blonde.

Draco smirked arrogantly. "If you continue to follow me you'll see how."

The four Order members shared curious looks with each other and continued to follow Draco towards Hogwarts Monastery. Draco wandered around the church looking for a secluded area, where people are least likely to see him fly up to the tower balcony. Deciding on a spot as well as any, his wings appeared on his back melding with his clothes as opposed to ripping his shirt. Their sudden appearance made the four teenagers jump back in fright, making only Hermione squeak.

Draco nearly laughed at their reactions, but held it in and focused on flying up to the balcony without being seen by the townspeople or the supposed resident of the bell tower. Draco's sharp ears caught the tell-tale sounds of voices. Carefully he perched in an alcove above the balcony's opening.

Draco listened and watched as a boy with messy jet black hair folded and put away his last article of clothing.

_"A celebrity huh? Sounds…. Goddesses if you two are going to do that do it somewhere else. I like my eyes and ears to function properly thank you very much."_

The boy was blushing lightly, and Draco (though he would deny it to his dying day) could do nothing else but stare. The two ghostly figures, who the boy had been talking to, hurried out of the room. The boy turned away, smiling slightly to him self and walked over to the balcony unaware of the person watching him. Draco watched as the boy, Hadrien he reminded him self, looked longingly down at the villagers.

The boy smiled, and unwittingly spoke his thoughts aloud.

_"A festival to celebrate the return of the King, and Riddle won't be back for another week and a half. Even if he did find out… could I?"_

With his smile still firmly on his face he ran back to his room and frantically looked around through his clothing and stray bits of clothe. Draco watched a few minutes more before finding out all he needed to know and flying back down.

The young order members looked at him, a bit of disappointment in their eyes, noticing he came back alone.

"So you didn't find anyone?" Blaise asked upset.

Draco smirked, and calmly walked away. "Now when did I say that?"

The group looked at him curiously. "Then did you find him?"

"Him?" Draco repeated feigning innocence.

"The Rebel Prince!" They all shouted together.

Draco paused to look at them. "The Rebel Prince? Messy jet black hair, eyes so green they put emeralds to shame, fair skinned with the slightest tan, and two different wings- one angel the other Dones d'aigua? Is that who you're all talking about?"

The group shared amazed looks with each other. Hermione looked at him curiously, and in some what awe.

"Yes that's who we're talking about. You did find him… but you have dragon wings, and yet you have a human form making you an extinct form of dragon."

Draco nodded slightly. "That is true, though technically only two of my kind existed up until three weeks ago. You read all about him in those history archives you're so fond of. There are of course other dragons that are powerful enough to have human forms, but they don't reveal themselves so readily anymore." He hinted to two things hoping he didn't have to bother with any explanations as he would rather think about the beauty that the Rebel Prince was.

Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head. "You're the unborn baby in the story of the Malfoy family's flight from Hogwarts?! That would make you over two hundred years old!" Hermione exclaimed gaining the attention of the rest of the shocked group.

"Two hundred twelve to be exact yes. I'm a dhampir, half vampire if you will thanks to the vampire who bit my mother. My dragon heritage is that of a Garguiem, a water dragon in plain terms." Draco explained absentmindedly thinking on how he could get Hadrien Potter to trust him.

Hermione nearly fainted in shock and awe to be standing next to someone she had read about in her precious books and scrolls. Pansy Parkinson's eyes meanwhile narrowed on Draco, a sly smirk spreading across her face. "As a water dragon does that mean that the reason for being so distracted because you found yourself a being that is also water orientated?"

Ron was busy trying to calm the ecstatic Hermione to listen to their conversation, so only Draco and Blaise heard her question. Blaise smirked immediately looking at Draco with a glint in his eyes.

"Ah, I see now why you were so eager to accept this mission. Is it love at first sight or a simple crush I wonder?" Blaise mocked jokingly seemingly already immune to Draco's Malfoy Death Glare™.

Draco glanced at Ron and Hermione before looking back at them. "Being that you two are dragons yourselves, I'll not kill you for your impertinence. It is neither love nor a crush, just a simple… benefit."

Pansy tilted her head slightly to the right. "Would you describe someone as having eyes so green they put emeralds to shame if you did not feel at least something for them?"

Draco glared darkly upset that these two he had just met could read him so well. "Fine, I'll admit his presence is… alluring in a way."

"Alluring? Is he part Veela too?" Blaise asked confused.

Draco shook his head. "No he's not, it's just his magic is uncommonly strong, and his blood smells… innocent is the only way I can describe it."

Pansy and Blaise nodded in understanding. "So what are you going to do now that you've found him?" Blaise asked Draco moving their conversation on as Ron and Hermione seemed to regain their awareness of the people around them.

Draco thought a moment. "This festival is tomorrow is it not?"

The group nodded their affirmative.

"Then I shall wait for him to appear before us, and somehow gain his trust. Then we shall bring him to the Order and see if he will help us." Draco finished deep in thought.

Ron gave a confused 'huh.' "Wait for him to appear before us? What does that mean?"

Draco gave him a look. "It means that the Prince is going to attend the festival tomorrow dimwit."

Ron's face darkened in anger but before he could explode at the blonde Hermione shoved him ahead of her. "Come on Ron, we have homework to finish before tomorrow anyway. Bye Draco, Blaise, and Pansy!" She ran away hurriedly hoping to avoid a fight dragging a reluctant and angry Ron with her.

Harry grinned happily, an excitement he'd never felt welling up in him. It was late at night already, and he'd only just finished making a cloak that would shadow his face and hide his rather rich clothing, most of it being stolen from nobles by Sirius and Remus. He stood up and moved his cloak to his bed, before going out onto his balcony looking to see if there was a way he could climb down, and where he'd have to occasionally use his wings to glide to safety. The night was still, with the moon three quarters full and the stars shinning brightly despite the moon's rays.

Harry froze suddenly hearing a slight swoosh sound. He listened carefully before turning to his left towards the Forbidden Forest. He gasped at the unexpected sight.

_A creature! A real creature, that's living… and it can fly! I wonder…. Oh my… I think it's spotted me…. Well, that's most certainly not good._ Harry stumbled away from the edge of his balcony where the winged creature now stood gracefully.

Harry took in what appeared to be the most gorgeous young man Harry had ever laid eyes upon. He had silver blonde hair that was illuminated by the moon high above them. His face was shadowed, but that did not hide his glowing steel gray eyes. Large bat like wings folded on the young man's back but not altogether disappearing.

Harry flattened himself against the wall, tempted to run in his room and closing the wooden doors which would activate the wards Minister Riddle had put on them. However, Harry's curiosity stilled him taking in as much of the first living creature he'd ever met. The silence dragged on with both staring at each other, making no move to get closer or talk.

After a moment Harry relaxed his stance slightly, sure the man wasn't about to kill him. "Um… is there something I can help you with…?" Harry asked nervously, unsure really what to say in this type of situation.

"Not at the moment no," was his only reply.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Oh… okay then." He paused a moment more then, "is there a reason you're here, on my balcony, staring at me much like Riddle does?"

The silver haired man hoped off the edge onto the balcony. "No, not really any reason. I just felt like flying by." He replied smoothly ignoring the part about Minister Riddle, an began looking around the balcony noticing a potted plant off to the side, and a few statues decorating the railing of the balcony.

Harry frowned, not liking having a stranger so near with him all alone. "Then do you mind leaving?" He snapped edging closer to the doors leading to his room.

Harry felt a rush of air pass by him and suddenly he was looking at an empty balcony. "What…?"

"You have a quaint room."

Harry spun around spotting the man in his room now walking around his bed to look further into the room. Harry ran after him.

"What in the goddess' name are you doing?! You can't just walk into someone's room like that! It's bad manners anyhow." Harry nearly smacked himself. _Bad manners? What, that's the best I can come up with? Circe…._

The man paused and looked at him a small smirk on his lips. "My name's Draco Malfoy."

Harry scowled. "I didn't ask for your name, you psychopath! I want you out of my room this instance!" He yelled pointing at the open doors leading to the balcony.

The man, Draco, turned away deciding to sit on the couch Harry had set in front of his recently installed fireplace. "Really now, why's that? It's equally rude to ignore someone when they introduce themselves you know. I said my name, now it's your turn."

Harry gaped, surprised at the man's audacity. "M-my turn-…! What are you crazy? I'm not giving you my name, and I never asked for your name!"

"I'm not crazy, at least last time I checked I wasn't. Even if you didn't ask for my name I gave it, thus it is only polite to give yours in return." Draco replied calmly, a seemingly satisfied smirk on his lips, irritating Harry to no end. And Draco was satisfied- satisfied he got the boy to forget about kicking Draco out.

"Well then call me ill-mannered. I'm not giving you my name." Harry said with a pout before looking at the blonde once more who merely shrugged.

"Well then, it's a good thing I already know your name then isn't it?" Draco said inwardly amused at this turn of events.

Harry gaped again. "No it bloody well is-"

"Of course I would have preferred you gave it to me willingly, but it was not to be little Prince. So, Hadrien James Akka Sierra Viselle Potter, are you going to the festival tomorrow?"

Harry blinked shocked at first that Draco really did know his name, throwing his irritation to the winds. Harry nodded dumbly. "Yes I'm going…." Harry blinked again, irritation returning instantly. "Hey! How'd you know my- you know what no, I don't care. Just get out like I originally wanted." Harry stalked over to Draco and hesitantly grabbed his sleeve before trying to drag him to the doors. "Get out, out, out! Besides it late and normal people sleep, which is exactly what I want to do. So get out!"

Draco watched amusedly as Harry tugged at his sleeve ineffectively. "Alright."

Harry paused confused. "Pardon?"

Draco took hold of Harry's thin wrist removing his hand from his sleeve. "Alright, I'll leave but I want one thing first."

Harry looked at him suspiciously moving as far away as he could with his wrist still caught in the firm hold. "What do you want?"

Draco smirked, noticing Harry's mistrustful glance. "I want…."

Harry waited, but Draco (purposely) did not continue irritating him further still. "Well, what-"

"I want you to tell me what my name is."

Harry blinked confused and bewildered. "Are you kidding?! That's what you want from me: to tell you your stupid name?!"

Draco pouted slightly. "Hey now, I don't think my name's stupid compared to Hadrien."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why do you want me to repeat to you your name?" Harry demanded, confused.

Draco frowned this time. "No, I don't want you to repeat my name; I want you to tell me my name."

Harry blinked not understanding Draco's request. "Okay, its official you're crazy. Get out of my home." Harry said calmly tugging on his still captured wrist.

Draco chuckled slightly at the smaller male. "I told you earlier my name was Draco Malfoy, but it's the same as you introducing yourself as Harry Potter and not Hadrien James Akka-"

"Okay I get it!" Harry said cutting him off, trying to think of how Draco expects him to guess his full name.

Draco watched him carefully, watching as the boy's magic twirled around him, but never being used. "A hint: use your magic."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco in surprise. "My magic? What are you talking about?"

Draco raised an eyebrow sidetracked easily. "You don't know anything about the magic you possess?"

Harry shook his head, previous irritation disappearing once more. "No, Lord Riddle murmured once about me not developing enough to have magic. When I asked Padfoot and Moony about it, they said I didn't have a magical core, or at least not one strong enough to perform spells." Harry explained to a baffled Draco.

"You do have magic- powerful magic at that, but Riddle believes you don't." Draco thought aloud, a smirk forming on his lips. "Well, seeing as you have no training in magic we'll leave this for another time. Good bye little Prince."

Draco swiftly walked to the balcony doors and hoped elegantly onto its railing. Harry raced after him.

"Wait!"

Draco turned his body to look at Harry curiously.

Harry blushed at his outburst, not really having any thing to say. "W-what is your full name anyway?" Harry mentally kicked himself for the stupid question he asked.

Draco smirked not needing to read Harry's mind to know it was an unintentional question. "I can't tell you, you'll have to guess next we meet." With a last wave, Draco's wings spread and he took off toward the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was left standing on the balcony, nearly leaning off the railing to watch Draco disappear in the night sky. _What a weird jerk…._ A soft smile appeared on his lips, strangely happy with his first meeting with a living creature.

Unbeknownst to Harry a satisfied small smile was also on the lips of Draco Malfoy, happy with his first (unintentional) meeting with the Rebel Prince, already impatient for their next meeting.


	5. The Return

**Disclaimer: **I'm not rich, so I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the other characters/terms used in the story. The above mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling and the originators of the myths I used, who ever they are.

**Warnings! : This is SLASH as in (boy x boy) exclusively! Don't like it, please don't read it. I'm a fan of DracoxHarry, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'll write what I feel like writing. Rating might go up, not too sure so be warned.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Return**

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. It's simple I had thought the day before, just scale down a monastery and learn now how to flap my wings to save my life. Yeah, and Sirius and Remus weren't helping with their jokes of baby birds jumping out of their nest before their time. Ah, the love of my godparents is astounding; especially in the face of my imminent death by falling to the ground a hundred feet below.

"Don't worry Harry! I'm sure that bird on your head will take pity on you and teach you to **flap** your wings!" Sirius yelled most unhelpfully.

"Shut up Padfoot!" Frightening said bird on my head, causing it to nearly fall which it retaliated by pecking at my head. "Ow! Leave alone you bloody bird!"

Once the stupid bird flies away, and I successfully ignore Remus' 'Watch your language Hadrien Potter!' in the background I look again to see if I can toss myself onto the ledge below and to my left. I look at the stone carving I've been clinging to for the past five minutes and groan.

"I'm going to die, Riddle will know I tried to leave, he'll resurrect me somehow someway, and then kill me with his bare hands for my disobedience." I said aloud despairingly.

I looked once more to the ledge and breathed in a deeply as I slowly began to swing myself side to side, preparing to swing onto the ledge. When I finally felt I had swung enough I let go and spread my wings allowing me to drift slightly on the air which allowed me to land on the ledge rather than grab hold of it with my hands.

I smiled and whispered once more my reasons for doing something so suicidal. "Out there I can treasure every moment even if it's just for one day. I just need to get _down_ there."

I looked at the city below me and smiled at the people who were already enjoying the festival even so early in the morning. Today I wouldn't just be an observer, but a participant in something normal, fun, and I'd be free. There was no way I was giving up now, and besides I got past the harder parts of my downward climb, so the rest should be fairly easy.

It took me over a half hour to get to the ground and though Sirius and Remus were beside me praising/making fun of me, I wasn't listening. I was in awe, for I was standing on _grass_. Now this may not seem like much but having never stood on grass (in my memory) I was surprised at how it felt. The blades of grass bent underneath my feet as I knew they would, but I was so much more aware of the feeling than other people might be. Another thing I noticed was that the air was different down here than up in my tower. And god the smell! It wasn't all that bad but I really need to find somewhere else to breathe or I might choke.

I pulled on my cloak, and the piece of clothe I had sown in to cover the bottom half of my face, allowing me to see still. Sirius handed me an object humans called glasses. Apparently, my dad use to use them when he would wander around as a human, instead of floating. Finally I was on my way!

"Harry! You're walking the wrong way. The town is that way." Remus said, pointing to my left.

Sirius moaned. "My godson has no sense of direction…. Perhaps you shouldn't go out, or maybe you should draw a map before wandering away from the monastery." He suggested much to my embarrassment.

"No!" They startled, and I calmed myself down. "I can't wait, 'cause any later and it will be too late." I began walking towards the town. "This could be my last chance, besides the wards on the tower will have already warned Riddle that I left and returning now would only result in my entrapment for the rest of my life- quite possibly away from you and Remus. Then where would I be? Alone and at Riddle's mercy."

I waved goodbye to them, knowing they couldn't follow me beyond the church's gates. And then I was on my own… and I wasn't sure what to do. The festival was just around the corner from the empty street I was on, and though there were people on all sides of me, I felt out of place. Even though I had watched all these people all my life, none of them knew me, or even about me. I felt the sudden urge to turn back, afraid as I was of being imprisoned for the rest of my life in the tower, I would preferably be locked in there with Sirius and Remus than out here on my own. And what if I did get lost?

I looked back making sure that I could see the monastery towers still. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing my tower and two pale ghostly figures standing there.

"Hello there! Are you a traveler?"

I jumped about a foot in the air when a lady of about 50 and what appeared to be her grandson came up beside me, though thankfully neither touched me.

"Uh…. Yeah, I'm a traveler. My name's…Wiggins." What the..? _Wiggins?_! Of all the-

"Wiggins, huh; funny name, but we can't complain, right?" The woman continued. "My name's Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wiggins."

I blinked. "Um, it's nice to meet you too Mrs. Longbottom." I nodded at the boy, who gave a slight apologetic smile back.

"Please, call me Augusta. Now I suppose being new here, you don't know what the humbug is all about."

"Erm- well I-" I began.

"So I'll just fill you in so that you can celebrate without worry. Our country has been plagued by this tyrannical ruler- who isn't our true king, he just took over one day- but he has gone away on some dark business, and word was sent that our real king- King Albus- is on his way back, and will be here soon. We are celebrating the return of our king and the rebirth of our country's economic success- it's been dismal ever since that man came to power 17 years ago."

I again nodded taking in the information that I sort of already knew, but nonetheless found her opinion fascinating. I was surprised she spoke so openly against Minister Riddle, the very person I had known all his life. Though I'm not exactly fond of Riddle, and I was aware that the man wasn't the kindest of men, but sometimes when he spoke, I couldn't help but feel that he really did want the best for the country. Minister Riddle just lost track of what he was really trying to do sometimes… a lot… nearly all the time.

I was invited to stay with the family of two for as long as I needed, but I declined. I did however wander around the booths as soon as we arrived. I had never seen so many- well anything! And the food! How could I even begin to describe to you how it tasted? Suddenly grateful to Sirius for giving him the "stray money left behind" that Remus didn't approve of, Harry took off on a shopping spree. There were so many people, more than I had been expecting. For high in the bell towers, the people look so small, and the crowds never seemed this full.

Slightly terrified, I made way to the fountain I had passed by dozens of times running from booth to booth. Unfortunately, it wasn't much less crowded here than at the booths. Finding a spot I quickly sat down, watching the fire jugglers and performers on the stage to my right. I gave a sigh of relief as my head stopped spinning, but frowned looking around. While this whole half a day was fun, the excitement was getting to me. I smiled grimly, realizing this is the most walking I've ever done, and would probably be the last time.

Harry picked up his souvenirs and began to creep away, just as one of the performers spotted him.

"How about you in the cloak!" Harry froze. "Yes, you look like you can sing!"

Harry shook his head, realizing he would have to unmask himself to do as the performer wanted him to. Slowly he tried to back away, but the crowd was thickening at the chance to see a random person- especially one that looked so mysterious- get up on the stage and sing.

Harry struggled as the crowd pushed him forward, ensuring there was no escape. As he stood on the stage, and the performers moved toward him to remove his cloak, the only thought in his head was- _"I'm a goner, I'm a goner- I'm going to die…."_

Harry's eyes closed as the crowd froze and the noise dimmed. The townspeople knew that face- had seen it once many years ago on an older gentleman- on a creature that they were no longer allowed to speak of. Before them was not that man, but instead the one they had all believed to be mere myth- a bedtime story to tell their children so they would not anger their ruler. But here before them was proof that salvation was on the horizon! That Minister Riddle would finally be defeated!

"Well well- isn't this a cheerful event. What is the cause your celebration I wonder?" 

Harry's eyes shot open, hearing the familiar voice. Looking out into the crowd, ignoring the crowd all of whom turned as well, Harry looked right into bright red eyes.


End file.
